Forum:The mail to livgames (response)
Response!! #New unit: Cerberus #New ghost for lich tier 4 #And more Hi Jens, Always great hearing from you and thanks for the great tips. I forwarded them to Felix and i love the zombie digging mini game idea. I'll throw it by Felix and the developer and see what they say. You will be happy to know that many of these things are on the way (Cerberus is nearly finished) new ghosts as well as the new Lich are on the way etc. Now that we have Felix full time we can spend more time helping you with the wikia by sending art and info earlier. We plan on making LW 2.0 big so were hoping to add as many levels and new elements as possible. Thanks again! Orian I just send an mail to livgames an fell minutes ago with the suggestions that where given on the forum. It's possible there are an lot of spelling mistakes but whatever. ---- Hi, again livgames People requested to send some new ideas that where discussed on the wiki. So I decided to make an suggestion topic again: 1# Updating existing and upcoming units Tree Sprite: When she dies she will transform into an tree that will block the incoming monsters. For healer tier 5 when she get killed she create and last giant healing special with massive healing. Medusa: Even Medusa is the fastest unit in the game people don’t really like her don’t find it worth it to unlock her for soulstones. Many players expect that she would be able to turn heroes into stone forever and maybe an idea for tier 5 make her able to controle those stoned heroes. Lich Ghost different design every tier. Currently the ghost can summon an ghost more every tier but the ghost remain the same. An player from the wikia suggest to make small improvements to his design every tier: made by: Playermanmaster Now tier 4 is coming maybe it’s time for another ghost (phantom, genii) with mid range abilities or go into an hero and controle him. Reap tier 2 design: The reap tier 2 design look very nice however it look like his design is less smooth both design as animation than all other designs. 2# New units Anubis/Cerebus (Monster) Bastet (Hero) Nemean Lion/ Griffioen (Hero) Chimaera (Monster) Anubis Anubus is an popular units used in strategy games. He mostly get showed as an human with a jackal head and 2 sickles. He was the egyptian god of imbalsamation. · Price: 15 gems · Type: Offensive/Melee · Stats per point: HP (5); ATK (1); SPEC (5); SPD (0,5); CRT (0,5) · Start stats: HP (110); ATK (15); SPEC (105); SPD (30); CRT (0) · Main: T1 (2 sickles on high attack speed) ; T2 (2 sickles on fire on high attack speed, chance that target get burn status) ; T3-4 (not sure what weapon this is on fire, chance that target get burn status) ; T5 (Claws => Cerebus) · Special: T1-2 Jump Attack: Anubis will jump bersker very high an avoid any projectiles and comes down with high damage ; T3-4: Anubis will jump again bersker but now he will flip causing an firespin; T5: Cerebus will jump like his T1/2 special but will will cause an earthquake that also will effect other lines. Bastet Bastet is an hero opposite from the anubis monster. She is able to deal fast damage like her opposite. She's half human/half cat. My ideas for this unit: · Price: 20 gems · Type: Offensive/Melee · Stats per point: HP (5); ATK (1); SPEC (5); SPD (0,5); CRT (0,5) · Start stats: HP (110); ATK (14); SPEC (105); SPD (35); CRT (1) · Main: T1-2 (She will claw the enemy; this claws will have an small chance to poison the target ; T3-5: ?? · Special: T1-2 (Dodge: With this special her speed will increase temp and will dodge almost every incoming projectile during 5 seconds with ninja moves) ; T3-5 ?? Nemean Lion An nemean lion is an defensive alternative for the unicorn. He has good hp and start with an decent/fast movement speed. He will attack with his claws and if he need to use his roar special that will reduce attack/reduce defense/burn or stun or fear status dispense on tier. Add tier 5 he will transform into an griffioen an powerful beast haf-lion haf-eagle. Chimaera An Chimaera is the opposite of the nemean lion. Defensive and an master in fire attacks. Add tier 1-2 he will use his claws like the Nemean Lion and use an mid-range flame tower special with his tail. On tier 3 he start using that special as regular attack. 3# Campaign ideas To make some levels more interesting I had some ideas that maybe could be fun to make more levels unique: Weather: Nobody expect that it’s good weather every day. Why don’t let it rain an bit or send out an lightning storm on the field. An tornado in the dessert or hail in frostburn. All elements to make every level unique and spice up endless defense an bit. Heaven land area effect, when destroying those pillars doesn’t give an feeling that the sky is falling. Why don’t make the clouds so you can drop through it like the dessert. An chance to failing down. And it’s are weather clouds don’t they? Why don’t make some of them blue or yellow to freeze or stun troops that step on it. An new modus: You may know levels like 1-6. There fine but they have an issus when you start the game. You only have 1 miner so why spending gems on zombies. No we should be able to get them for free on that level. Why don’t dig them up? I have made an idea map for this: On this level you have an tier 2 zombie axey on your side when you need to battle against strider on the other side of the area. I don't like this level. Add the start on normal on this game you only have 1 miner. That's not enough to give you funds to spend your money out for those weak zombies. That's why I was thinking about an new mode: Area type starts similar to the pay the troll in legendary wars. An large map with right the enemy, but this time there are walls with archer on it. So you need to destroy them so you can continue to the next one. Here's an example: Yellow = Axey ; Red = Enemies (big is strider) ; brown are the walls ; gray are graves where axey can dig-out an zombie. You can still summon other units. After this an new bonus mode will be unlocked. This mode is similar to this level only there are no graves and you have your own tower. You can takeover the walls by walking over it if there are no enemies on it. You will get 1 miner (lemmy/goby for example) to build and repare the walls. So that’s it again One more note: When you play endless action you will kill tier 1 units that are stronger than higher tiered heroes. I think it would be more logical to turn this up. Grtz